1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine vessels including multiple trim devices and more specifically it relates to a multiple trim modulation system for efficiently and simultaneously controlling multiple trim devices upon a marine vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Watercraft, such as a boat that includes multiple trim devices, have been in use for years. A watercraft may include multiple trim devices for various reasons, such as when the trim devices are comprised of propulsion units to power larger watercrafts or to simply help the watercraft maneuver through rough waters or in general. Trim devices may be comprised of various configurations, such as but not limited to trim tabs, outboard motors including a motor trim function, inboard/outboard motors including a motor trim function, and jet drives including a motor trim function. The trim devices generally adjust the position and attitude of the watercraft relative to the body of water on which they are operating by adjusting an angle of the trim device with respect to the watercraft. Some specific functions of trim devices are to lower or raise the bow of the watercraft, or to adjust the “roll” of the port or starboard side (i.e. rolling left or right) of the watercraft with respect to the other.
Typical control systems for trim devices include rocker switches for each trim device and thus require the operator to push multiple up or down controls simultaneously in order to raise or lower all of the trim devices or to control the roll of the watercraft by manipulating one of the trim devices differently than another. This can be difficult to operate multiple switches simultaneously, especially when the operator is also concerned with other factors when operating the watercraft, such as steering and monitoring the depth of the body of water. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved multiple trim modulation system for efficiently and simultaneously controlling multiple trim devices upon a watercraft.